Mean Michelle
by Shelmel
Summary: When Michelle is ignored, she decides to become evil to get attention
1. Ignored

**This is my newest story which makes a bit more sense than my other one! Although it might be a little bit weird. This story would probably take place in the middle of season 4.**

**DJ is 13 years old, Stephanie is 8 years old and Michelle is 4 years old.**

**Also I put the time that the paragraph is taking place above it.**

_8:00 pm_

The spelling bee at Stephanie's school was coming up soon, and everyone was in the living room at night helping her learn her words. Everyone except Michelle.

Michelle was in her room putting a shirt on Comet.

"You're going to look great once I put all your clothes on you," she said, smiling. "What color pants would you like?"

She held out a pair of blue pants and a pair of pink pants. Comet tried to bite his shirt off.

"Pink it is," Michelle said as she put the pants on him. "Next we need-"

Suddenly Comet ran out of the room and down the stairs. Michelle chased after him.

"Comet come back!" she yelled. But he ran outside. Michelle frowned and went into the living room. Everyone was still listening to Stephanie spell.

"Will somebody get Comet out from the backyard?" Michelle asked. "I don't like going outside in the dark."

Nobody answered. Michelle went over to Danny who was reading a word for Stephanie.

"Daddy will you get Comet?" she asked.

"I'm busy now," Danny replied. "Maybe later."

Michelle sighed and went over to Joey. "Will you get Comet from outside?"

"Comet will come in by himself soon," Joey replied.

Michelle sighed again. She went over to Jesse. "Will you get Comet from outside?"

Jesse didn't answer. Michelle sighed once more and went over to DJ, who looked a little bit bored.

"DJ will you get Comet from outside?" She asked.

"Why can't you get her?" DJ asked.

"I don't like going outside in the dark," Michelle answered. "And he's wearing my clothes! What if he rolls in mud and gets them dirty?"

"Why would he roll in mud?" DJ said.

Once again, Michelle sighed. She looked at Stephanie and figured she was to busy to listen.

"Is all you people care about spelling?" Michelle yelled.

Kimmy burst inside. "What's going on in here?"

"Kimmy will you get Comet from outside?" Michelle asked.

"Nah," Kimmy said. "He's having to much fun rolling in the mud. No need to bring him inside."

"Rolling in mud?" Michelle gasped. She opened the front door and looked outside to see Comet was indeed rolling in mud. Her once pink clothes were now brown. "You're in big trouble mister!" She shut the door.

"Nobody will help me get-" Michelle started to say but she heard scratching on the door. It was Comet wanting to come in. Michelle opened the door and Comet ran in, still wearing Michelle's clothes. As he ran in mud flew everywhere, not to mention there were muddy pawprints everywhere.

"Michelle why did you let Comet in?" Danny yelled. "You knew he was dirty! Now I have to clean up all that mud! We could of gave him a bath."

"But..." Michelle started to say. Instead she went upstairs to her room. "This is not fair. First everyone was ignoring me, but now they yell at me." She looked at her closet. "I think I have an idea. Maybe I won't be ignored if I do this..."

**What will Michelle do? Find out in the next chapter! Review the story, but NO flames please or I will delete them. **

**Also don't review the story saying "They wouldn't do this" or "That's impossible" or something like that. Other than that, review!**


	2. Evil

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Michelle, who was completely dressed in black including a black hat, walked down the stairs and into the living room where Stephanie was still spelling.

"I'm evil," she announced.

No one answered her.

"I said, I'm evil!" she said again.

No one answered her so she went over to Joey.

"I'm so evil I could eat dog food," she said.

"Okay go make yourself a bowl," Joey said.

"No," Michelle said. "The point of this is to let you know I'm evil."

Next she went over to DJ.

"I'm way evil," she said grinning. "I could eat the last piece of chocolate cake."

"To late," DJ replied. "Stephanie already did."

"Don't you guys understand?" Michelle yelled. "For the last time I'm very evil! You're supposed to be scared!"

"That isn't nice Michelle," Danny said. "You shouldn't want to be evil."

"That's it it's cookie time," Michelle said as she went into the kitchen where Comet was eating dog food. "Where's my special cookie bowl that held the special cookies that I made all by myself?"

Comet barked.

"You know Comet," Michelle said. "You could be my partner in crime. I could eat the last piece of chocolate cake. You could eat dog food! I could take a bath...without bubbles. Oh this will be great. But we don't seem convincing enough. Come with me Comet."

They went upstairs to Michelle's room. Michelle took a piece of paper and a pen.

"I'll make them do what I say," she said. "They'll do whatever I ask them too." She started to write. "I know what we need. Chocolate cake, my cookie bowl, a later time to go to bed, I'm sure I'll think of more." She showed Comet the piece of paper. "Wanna see what I wrote?" The paper was covered in scribbles.

"I know exactly what to do," Michelle said as she walked down the stairs. "Just call me mean Michelle. Muahahahahaha!"

**I didn't really like that chapter, the next one will be better!**


	3. Mean Michelle

**Okay here is the next chapter**

Michelle walked to the middle of the living room where Stephanie had finished spelling.

"You need to practice a little more," Danny told Stephanie. "But I think you'll win the spelling bee."

"Really?" Stephanie asked. "I want-"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Michelle screamed.

Everyone looked at Michelle.

"I'm the boss around here from now on," she said, glad to have everyone's attention. "What I say goes. You'll do as I say. And if you don't you'll have to suffer the consequences."

"I didn't know you knew what suffer or consequences meant," Stephanie said. "In fact, I don't even know what it means!"

"You're going to wait on me hand and foot," Michelle continued. "I'll even-"

"Michelle what is this all about?" Danny asked.

"You all have been ignoring me," Michelle said. "And that's going to stop. Just call me mean Michelle. Muaha-"

"Well we haven't meant to be ignoring you," Danny said. "We were busy."

"You were listening to spelling," Michelle said. "You call that busy?"

"Yes," Stephanie said. "Listening to me spell is being very busy."

"Quiet!" Michelle yelled. "I'm going to make the rules. You're going to obey my rules." She got out her piece of paper from her pocket. "Rule number one. Ummm..." She looked at the scribbles. "Nevermind the paper."

"What if we don't obey you?" DJ asked. "Then what happens?"

"You really want to know?" Michelle asked.

"We want to know!" Joey said.

Michelle lowered her voice. "Death."

Everyone stared at her, shocked.

"I didn't think you understood death," Jesse said.

"I do now," Michelle said, grinning evilly. "And that is what you get if you don't listen to me. So call me mean Michelle. Muahahahahahaha!"

"Do you think she's serious?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know," DJ said.

Everyone looked at Michelle. And they could tell she was 100 serious.

**What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chocolate cake and Candy canes

**Thanks for the reviews everyone keep them coming! And I have a question, does Michelle have her own room in season 4 (the season in which this story takes place) and if not who does she share a room with?**

_8:00 am_

Michelle woke up the next morning.

"I feel like a nice big slice of chocolate cake for breakfast," she declared as she got out of bed. "And I can get some because I'm mean Michelle. Muahahahahaha!"

She went downstairs where everyone was having breakfast. "Chocolate cake on the double."

"But Michelle don't you think you should have something nutritious for breakfast?" Danny asked.

"Nah," Michelle replied as she sat down at the table.

"We don't have any chocolate cake left," Danny said as he opened the refridgerator.

"Then make some," Michelle said.

"Fine," Danny sighed.

Suddenly Kimmy burst in. "Guess what I got?" She held out a jar of candy canes.

"Candy canes?" DJ asked.

"Yup," Kimmy said. "They're leftover from Christmas. I'm setting them up here." She put them on the counter then noticed Danny hastily baking chocolate cake. "Who's birthday is it?"

"Nobodys," Danny said. "Michelle wanted cake."

"Why does she get cake for breakfast and I don't?" Stephanie asked.

"Because you're not mean Stephanie," Kimmy said. "Michelle is mean Michelle. Besides, mean Michelle has a little more ring to it than mean Stephanie anyway."

Danny set the chocolate cake on the table in front of Michelle.

"Since I'm done with my breakfast can I have a candy cane?" DJ asked.

"Me too?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure," Danny replied.

DJ picked up the jar of candy canes from the counter and went into the living room with Stephanie.

"What do they think they're doing?" Michelle muttered as she ran into the living room and snatched the candy cane jar away from them.

"Hey!" DJ cried.

"I'm mean Michelle," Michelle said. "That means I get dibs on the candy canes."

"But can't we have some?" Stephanie pleaded. "One for each of us? Please?

"Oh fine," Michelle said as she handed them two candy canes.

As they started to lick the candy canes she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" DJ asked.

"You just licked the candy canes!" Michelle said as she rolled around on the floor laughing.

"So?" Stephanie asked.

"They came from Kimmy," Michelle said. "Do you know where they've been?"

"She has a point," Stephanie said.

"I tricked you!" Michelle exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen to finish her chocolate cake. "Hahahahaha!"

"How rude," Stephanie said.

**In the next chapter, Michelle finds out her cookie jar isn't where it's supposed to be. And that makes her very unhappy...**


	5. Chores

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Additonal thanks to StephanieFan, baseballfan44, and tootierulez and JEMASCOLA (for reviewing more than once)**

_10:00 am_

"Everyone come into the living room right now!" Michelle ordered. She was standing in the living room holding several pieces of paper.

Everyone came into the living room.

"What is it Michelle?" Danny asked.

"I have lists of tasks for you all to do," Michelle said, grinning. "Everyone stand in a line nice and straight facing me."

When everyone did that, she handed everyone a piece of paper.

"That is your list of tasks to do for me today," she said.

"I can't read it," DJ said.

Michelle sighed. "Let me read it for you then. You're not smart enough to read a simple piece of paper."

"Nobody can read this," DJ said holding out the paper that had lines on it, that I think was what Michelle thought was words.

"Okay your chores are dye Comet's fur purple."

"Why would I do that?" DJ asked. "He's a golden retriever not a purple retriever!"

"He's my partner in crime," Michelle said. She stood in front of Stephanie.

"Your chores are make 20 ham sandwiches."

"Who's going to eat all the sandwiches?" Stephanie asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!" Michelle said.

She stood in front of Danny. "Your chores are clean my room and make sure that it is spotless."

"This is going to be fun!" Danny said.

Suddenly Kimmy ran in. "Hey do you have a toliet plunger I can borrow?"

"Kimmy you're just in time," Michelle said. "Your chores are cut some cheese into tiny bite size squares."

"Huh?" Kimmy asked. "I don't want to do your chores."

"But I'm mean Michelle," Michelle said grinning evilly. "You have to do my bidding. Now stand in line! Muahahahahaha!"

As Kimmy did that, Michelle stood in front of Joey.

"Your chores are to dye your hair green."

She stood in front of Jesse.

"Your chores are dye your hair pink."

They started to protest but Michelle said, "QUIET! Now everyone get to work."

She walked into the kitchen feeling proud of herself. "I deserve a cookie."

She went to find her cookie jar but it was gone.

"WHERE'S MY COOKIE JAR!" she screamed. "Everyone in here now!"

**In the next chapter, Michelle questions the disappearence of her cookie jar and makes sure everyone has done their chores.**


End file.
